Marriage
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: The final part of the M series! It's 7 years later! Derek pops the big question, the big day arrives, and other flashes of events for the couple after 7 years of being together. Rated M for some language that's in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage**

 ***Chapter 1***

*Previously*

" _They broke into his room. It's the second damn floor." John muttered before locking the window and thinking of the cost of a security system._

* * *

"Derek are you ready?" Stiles called from downstairs. Derek smiled and grabbed the black velvet box from his bedside drawer.

"Yeah Stiles. One second." Derek hollered back. Straightening his tie Derek headed towards the stairs. Stiles was by the door talking with Cora and Peter and smiling at something.

"You ready?" Derek questioned as he reached the three at the door. Stiles smiled and nodded before grabbing Derek's hand.

"Okay so I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm staying over at Lydia's tonight. Her, Kira, Allison, and I are going to try and help Malia with her shifts. She still can't shift into her coyote form at will." Cora explained as she grabbed her bag and held it up.

"Okay be safe. If you need anything call Peter because both of our phones are off, and his should be on." Stiles said as he gave the girl a hug before opening the door and leaving with Derek.

The restaurant was crowded when the two got there. Causing Stiles to frown and look at the people waiting.

"I have a reservation for Hale." Derek said in a low voice to the hostess as Stiles looked around.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Hale." she smiled before grabbing two menus and showing them to their table which was in the more private dining area. Derek pulled a chair out for Stiles, before sitting in his own chair.

"Here are your menus and your waitress should be here in a moment." The two nodded before smiling at each other and opening their menus.

"Nice wine selection." Derek commented before noticing that Stiles was grinning at him.

"They have a nice steak selection too." The two chuckled at their private joke as a waitress walked over to the two with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Carrie. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I interest you in some of our wine. We have a lovely selection." she asked pulling out a small booklet.

"Two glasses of Chardonnay please." Derek ordered with a smile at Stiles. The waitress nodded and walked away before returning with two glasses and the bottle.

"Are you two gentleman celebrating anything tonight?" Carrie asked as she poured the wine.

"It's our 7th anniversary." Stiles smiled, before accepting the glass of wine and taking a sip.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so you'll notice Allison was in this. The girl basically got the sense knocked into her by her father who gave her a good reaming just for hurting a human, let alone an innocent one. So she made up with the pack (after apologizing profusely to Stiles and Derek) and is helping them out like she does in the series. I refuse to accept her death so she is also still alive in this version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage**

 ***Chapter 2***

" _It's our 7th anniversary." Stiles smiled, before accepting the glass of wine and taking a sip._

* * *

As dinner continued Stiles noticed Derek continued to fiddle with his napkin and stare at his plate.

"Der is everything okay?" Stiles asked placing a hand over Derek's. Derek nodded and looked back at his plate before realising it was empty.

"Stiles?" Derek said in barely a whisper.

"Yeah sourwolf?" Derek smiled at the nickname before looking at his mate.

"How long have we been together?"

"7 years today's our anniversary. Why?" Stiles asked cautiously. Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles side of the table before crouching down.

"Is this because I haven't taken the bite yet? Are you mad at me?" Stiles whispered. Derek shook his head before getting down onto one knee and taking Stiles hand.

"Stiles Stilinski these past 7 years have been quite a rollercoaster, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Everything that has happened in our lives, both good and bad, have led up to this moment. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Derek asked. The restaurant was quiet as the patrons looked on, some in disgust others with smiles. Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and stood up bringing the Alpha with him.

"Yes of course I will." Stiles laughed before kissing Derek as he felt the ring being slipped on his finger as most of the restaurant clapped. Neither noticed a man getting up from a nearby table and swiftly leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys so first off the figure was John. I feel like after 7 years he's probably just tried to forget the whole ordeal and pretend he doesn't have a kid.**

 **~Angel**


	3. Epilogue

**Marriage**

 ***Chapter 3***

 **Epilogue**

" _Yes of course I will." Stiles laughed before kissing Derek as he felt the ring being slipped on his finger as most of the restaurant clapped. Neither noticed a man getting up from a nearby table and swiftly leaving._

* * *

"Do you Stiles Stilinski take him Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband" Peter asked as the two grooms smiled at eachother. Their wedding was being held in the backyard of the pack house and everyone they were close with was there.

"I do." Stiles responded before Derek was asked the same question. The other man gave his same response and smiled at his mate.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss. Ladies and gentleman may I introduce the new Mr. and Mr. Derek Hale." Peter announced as the couple kissed. The pack cheered and clapped when the two pulled apart and began swarming them to give them a giant hug.

* * *

"You ready Stiles? I'll understand if you have changed your mind." Derek questioned, his canines hovering over Stiles shoulder.

"I'm ready Der, you've asked me around 10 times today alone." Stiles smiled reassuringly before feeling the piercing of his skin as Derek bit him."

* * *

The pack ran through the trees of the forest on the Hale property, the full moon glowing above them.

* * *

"Everyone meet Talia Hale our new daughter." Derek introduced as Stiles held the small baby girl in his arms. They had finally gotten the approval for adoption and she was the perfect fit.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Tally! Happy birthday to you!" the pack sang as the five year old girl blew out the candles on her cake.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Stiles smiled as Derek and he placed kisses on the girl's cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: So in this Stiles would be 23 since he was 16 in the last story. If you guys want me to I can write some pieces to go with the stories. Just put it in the review, as I read each one, and I'll message you if I like it and decide to write it. You'll also be mentioned in the story if I type it. Thanks!**

 **~Angel**


	4. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
